


(Семейный) киновечер

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Background Het, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Non-Sexual Bondage, Unhealthy Relationships, sort of
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Просто Вселенная его ненавидит.





	

— Мне казалось, вы двое завязали с похищениями. По крайней мере, меня, — Критик без особого воодушевления, лишь ради проформы, подёргал скованными руками. Наручники, ожидаемо не поддаваясь, отозвались довольным лязгом.  
— Критик, ты ведь сам знаешь, — Гипер смахнула несуществующую пылинку с его кепки и лучезарно улыбнулась. — От некоторых привычек трудно избавиться. И, кстати, ничто так не укрепляет отношения, как...  
— Уголовные преступления?  
— Нет, глупый! — она со смехом хлопнула его по кончику носа своей палочкой с сердечком, которую по каким-то причинам полюбила таскать с собой и после их кроссовера. — Совместный просмотр старой доброй классики девяностых!  
— Обожаю девяностые, — вставил плюхнувшийся на диван с огромной чашей попкорна Дьяволов Стояк. Чаша была разрисована улыбающимися черепами. Розового цвета.  
— Прелесть какая, — пробормотал Критик. С тоской посмотрел на ближайший доступный способ самоубийства в виде приоткрытого окна, но его похитители, похоже, предусмотрели это, скрутив ему ноги какой-то неприятно напоминающей реквизит из «Пятидесяти оттенков серого» хренью. — А я-то тут при чём?  
— Но, Критик, ты ведь нам практически как семья! — его с готовностью приобняли с обоих сторон. С одной ещё и хлопнули по плечу так, что он сделал себе мысленную пометку проверить его на вывих.  
— Честно говоря, эта мысль скорее пугает меня, чем радует.  
— Ага, но всё же радует? — торжествующе подняла указательный палец Гипер. Он открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Дьяволов Стояк потянулся за пультом от дышащего на ладан древнего видеомагнитофона, и Критик наконец заметил лежащую на журнальном столике пустую коробку из-под кассеты. Саркастичный ответ тут же застрял где-то в горле, и Критик в ужасе закашлялся, отчасти успев понадеяться, что он сможет подавиться насмерть и избежит уготованной пытки. Но ему тут же бодро захлопали по спине в две руки.  
— Это ведь не... — прокашлявшись, ослабевшим голосом начал он.  
— Ага! — Гипер улыбнулась ещё шире, хотя это казалось невозможным. — Представляешь, мы позавчера были в том центре со старыми аркадными играми, и там встретили...  
— Нет, не продолжай, — Критик с размаху закрыл лицо ладонями. — Оранжевая кепка, чёрные очки, всё время орёт «Чувак», а на заднем плане играет «Нирвана»?  
— Точно-точно! Твой друг?  
Критик застонал. Возможно, лет восемь назад он бы даже удивился, что в Чикаго делает кто-то из соседнего штата. Возможно. Восемь лет назад.  
Теперь же он точно знал — просто Вселенная его ненавидит.  
— В общем, он одолжил нам кое-что из своих любимых фильмов! «Моего ручного монстра», «Главную собаку» и...  
Он закричал, хватаясь за единственный оставшийся ему способ протеста.  
Тот Парень в детстве ему как-то сказал, что у него настолько противный крик, что, если его похитят, ему достаточно будет долго орать, и его отпустят безо всякого выкупа.  
Повзрослев, Критик не без оснований подозревал, что это был совет из серии лизнуть розетку, чтобы увидеть «Утиные истории» без телевизора, но факт оставался фактом — мало кто мог долго выносить его крик, особенно если он вкладывал в него столько искренней боли.  
Его «практически семья» тоже явно не относилась к таким людям.  
— Я же говорил, уточка, что понадобится кляп, — заметил Стояк, ласково, почти даже не до хруста костей сжав ему челюсти.  
— Но как он тогда будет ко всему придираться? С Критиком совсем не весело, когда он молчит. Я-то знаю.  
— Ладно, — Стояк со вздохом убрал руки. — Учти, у меня всё ещё остался намордник. Так что веди себя хорошо. — Он дружески похлопал Критика уже по другому плечу, поставил ему на колени чашу и повернулся обратно к телевизору, нажал на воспроизведение.  
По экрану поползли начальные титры «Абраксас, хранитель Вселенной». Гипер и Стояк тут же переплели руки за его спиной.  
Критик же тем временем обречённо раздумывал, можно ли убить себя, засунув лицо в чашу с попкорном.  
Во всяком случае, решил он, всё могло быть куда хуже. У него хотя бы был попкорн.  
И наручники почти не натирали.


End file.
